


One Hundred Prompts for Lapidot

by Cerulean_Frost



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Frost/pseuds/Cerulean_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little stories when two certain gems are befriended by Steven and begin to fall in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set One

**Set One**

**#1: Surrounded**

The two hold each other close then ready their stances as the little corrupted gems surrounding them lunges from all sides.

**#2: Waves  
**

The ocean gem laughs hard when she sent waves to Peridot, flinging the green gem on the sandy beach and landed face first, the impact burying her head on the sand.

**#3: Dress**

Peridot blushed hard when she saw Lapis' long, backless blue dress.

**#4: Arcade**

After beating a couple of high scores in each games in the arcade, they are unexpectedly banned from the place for reaching the score of "999,999". According to Steven, Peridot hacked the consoles to reach that score... and the games of the local arcade were rebooted after few days of the said incident.

**#5: Comfort**

Lapis buried her face on the green gem's neck as her tears streamed down her face.

**#6: Blast**

The green gem pushes Lapis out of the way and took the icy blast from a snowy corrupted gem, making her retreat to her gem.

**#7: Ring**

The technician gently grabbed the ocean gem's hand and slipped a blue ring on her ring finger.

**#8: Wings**

Her water wings sprouted from her gem and launched herself to the air, carrying the unconscious Peridot on her arms.

**#9: Dancer**

Lapis is actually a good dancer. Peridot? Not very much... that's why the blue gem is having a hard time teaching her.

**#10: Limbs**

Peridot replaces her mechanical arms like the humans have when she regenerated back from protecting Lapis. She can still detached her fingers from the place and form her signature screen.


	2. Set Two

**Set Two**

**#11: Drown**

The green gem plummeted down on the sea and quickly sinks as she helplessly swim upwards. Just before she lost the sight of the light on the water's surface, she saw Lapis dived after her and grabs both of her wrists. The water gem created a stream to launch both of them from the water and, when they reach the shore, the blue gem immediately give the technician a hug and said, "I'm sorry I let you go, I won't do that again..."

**#12: Winter**

Being a gem that can manipulate water, Lapis can still turn the snow into water and drench everyone in the team, except Steven, completely wet. Peridot got a cold because of it, ending Lapis taking care of the sick gem.

**#13** **: Height**

Peridot usually teases the ocean gem about her short height and ruffles her azure hair. Lapis pretends to pout in front of her but secretly loves how she teases her anyway.

**#14:Dynamic**

Lapis Lazuli is the brawn while Peridot is the brains. The green gem use simple but accurate instructions to her partner to take the enemies with little to no effort.

**#15: Eyes**

Her emerald eyes stare deeply on Lapis' innocent sapphire eyes before slowly leaning in.

**#16: Rain**

Everytime it rains, Lapis takes a walk on the empty streets without getting wet using her ability. One time, she brought Peridot outside and the green gem stayed under her water shield above them.

**#17: Dare**

The Crystal Gems played the Truth or Dare during a slumber party and quickly got carried away... by letting one of them doing ridiculous dares or confess an untold but embarrassing truth. And since the certain two gems recently got together, Steven dares Peridot to give the water gem a three-second kiss... on the lips.

**#18: Above**

Using both of their respective flight abilities, they saw the whole Beach City below them and stayed there to watch the sun setting down on the sea.

**#19: Casual**

When Steven introduces human clothes to his new teammates, Peridot wears her green sweater upside down. Lapis snickered when she sees this while the boy corrects the technician.

**#20: Trace**

Peridot's hands slipped under the blue gem's shirt, tracing her gem and backbone as they deepened their kiss.


	3. Set Three

**Set Three**

**#21: Movies**

The two often argue what movie they should watch in the theaters. Peridot often says sci-fi and action movies are better than romantic ones in which Lapis sticks to. Steven settles their argument by saying "why not try each other's movies?". The boy's suggestion worked as both gems didn't bicker about the topic anymore and slowly begin to appreciate each other's interests.

**#22: Bike**

The technician tries to ride a bike but ultimately fails, getting minor cuts and bruises. After the ocean gem healed her wounds, she came up with an awesome but, as Peridot stated, a ridiculous idea. She did ride the bike while Lapis uses her wings and holds on Peridot's shoulders so she can't fall off the ride so easily. The green gem soon learns to ride the bike on her own and shyly admits that Lapis' idea worked.

**#23: Limits**

Like any other creatures existing on the universe, both gems have limits with their abilities and their relationship. When one of the two reaches their breaking point, the other one will wrap their arms around them and will say comforting phrases to calm the other down.

**#24: Deadly**

While fused into their unnamed yet awesome fusion, their attack are mixed with electricity and water that is pretty deadly to any enemy that stands in their way.

**#25: Landscape**

After the Crystal Gems accomplished a mission on a breathtaking spot of the grassy mountains, Garnet suggested to the new couple to stay here and watch the sun setting behind the mountains on the other side of the valley. Before anyone on the team could mock the two, the fusion carried Amethyst and Steven on her shoulders with Pearl snickering behind her. When left alone, the two hesitantly sat on the grassy field and hold each other close as they watch the grass on the plains swayed and the sun sets on the horizon.

**#26: Fusion Name**

When Steven saw their fusion, he absentmindedly shouts, "TURQUOISE!" Just as the two split apart and blurted their agreement at the same time.

**#27: Alarm Clock**

Every once in a while, Peridot sneaks an alarm clock on Lapis' room. She laughs everytime she saw the blue gem's reaction as the clock blares its loud sound and make a run for it before Lapis tosses her again to the ocean.

**#28: Teeth**

Peridot accidentally knocks their teeth together when she swoops in for a quick kiss. This incident leave the green gem in a blushy mess while Lapis tried her best to hold her laugh but to no avail.

**#29: House**

The couple decided to separate themselves from Steven's house so his house won't be crowded. They ended finding an abandoned house on an isolated island via the warp pad.

**#30: Food**

Lapis was the first one to like the food first and Peridot, well, let's say she was a little hesitant at first. The blue gem gave up convincing her after a couple of weeks. The only thing she didn't know that Peridot sneaks to the kitchen to grab a sandwich or chips.


End file.
